carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
BroodWar Ep 2
BroodWar Ep2 'is the first episode in the fourth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the seventy-seventh episode overall. Plot The episode begins with a squadron of teal protoss units consisting of a zealot, archon, high templar and dragoon. They engage a battle against a small ground of orange terran group holding two medics, four marines, a goliath and siege tank. The terran army starts the battle, but a remaining marine stays still, blocking the siege tank's way. The siege tank cannot push the stiff marine off, so its sergeant driver just pulls him off and continues. The dragoon is wobbling when A-moving until it capsizes, and is randomly crawling around, even the goliath who has a hard time balancing himself while walking and accidentally firing twin missiles. The two opposing forces fight, while the high templar is reaching the battlefield very slowly. However, dragoon chaotically goes off the area, and goliath pushes himself against the cliff like a glitch. The high templar is bombed by a tank. Both mechanical, legged units still have navigational issues, thus falling off the cliffs. Epilogue A remaining zealot continues ripping and kicking medics who are healing each other. The zealot gives up, looking at their scratches he inflicted have disappeared. The medic throws him an optical flare bomb, blinding him away. A goliath accidentally shoves the medic and fires missiles again. At credits scene, he is shown aimlessly touring through New York City, Eiffel Tower, Pyramids of Giza, Taj Mahal, and Mordor with Eye of Sauron on background. Characters * Zealots * Archon * Dragoon * High templar * Marines * Medics (debut) * Goliath (debut) * Siege tank Trivia * The title of this episode was originally "'''BroodWar Ep 1" when it was the first episode aired in Season 4. However, it was moved to second episode, swapping with "BroodWar in a Nutshell" which became the first episode. It was then renamed to "BroodWar Ep 2". * New team color has been added in this episode, teal. It was well-known in campaign missions of StarCraft and Brood War. * Dragoon has been featured in this episode since its cameo appearance in "A StarCrafts Carol." * Protoss buildings behind the protoss units are a pylon and gateway, but two other buildings cropped at the left side are possibly templar archives and cybernetics core. * Archon's design is different from StarCraft II version, eliminating armor from psionic entity. * When a medic uses optical flare at a zealot, it still uses StarCraft II's z''ealot's scream soundbite. * Optical flare's sound effect is different, using siege tank's splash explosion, * When sergeant driver beeps at a blocking marine, a horn used for ''CarBot Animations's opening logo is played. * Unit quotations from StarCraft ''used: ** '''Zealot: '"I long for combat" ** 'Dragoon: '"For vengeance!", "Incorrect protocol", "I have returned", "Za Khaladas", "Initiating", "Input command" ** 'Goliath: '"Goliath online", "Checklist protocol, initiated", "Target designated", "Nav-comm locked", "Systems functional" ** 'Siege tank: '"Ready to roll out!", "Move it!" ** 'High templar: '"Khassar'Detemplari..." In-game References * This episode reveals some actual game mechanics from original StarCraft and Brood War. ** Siege tank is stopped by a friendly unit while moving. ** Other mechanical units like goliaths and dragoons have low and inaccurate pathfinding logic from when it comes to A-moving large army of units and moving through narrow passages. ** A goliath pushing against the cliff is one of the minor movement problems in StarCraft series. ** Two or more medics can heal each other while being attacked by a lesser enemy. ** High templars are actually slow when moving, but not that slow ingame. * Some of the units that do not die immediately during the attack may be of an effective cheat code, "power overwhelming." Cultural References * At the ending scene, a sign on the background writes, "Ministry of silly walks," the reference to Monty Python's episode title. It also refers to StarCraft's ''badly-programmed pathfinding logic. * The background scenes of famous buildings that a goliath travels have been featured since their first appearance in "Heart of the Swarm Opening" episode, except the Mordor scene. ** Walking into Mordor as shown in the credits scene is an ironic gimmick of Boromir's famous quote for internet meme, "one does not simply walk into Mordor", from ''Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring. Video Category:Episode Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes Category:Terran Episodes